Devils
The Devils are a race that has existed for longer then records state. Assumed to of originated from the planet Devitula, a planet long destroyed and have since then settled down on Devitula X. The Devils are lead by a monarchy, their main leader is referred to as the Satan, a title that was created in respect to the first leader of the devils, or the first Satan. Lucifer Gremory the First who died in the Great War. The devils are a powerful and respected race and the individual who holds the title Satan is feared and respected by many. Devil society works on three levels, the upper class which are the most wealthy and powerful, often decedents or servants of more powerful devils. The middle class which are often less important devil families or servants of said family and then there are the low class, devils that serve families of no important or are members of families hardly worth mentioning. High class devils born into high class families often have their own peerages, groups of close servants and allies who fill certain roles in a small powerhouse. Each member of a peerage or the less commonly used word powerhouse takes the position of a chess piece. For example the current Satan, Rias Gremory. Daughter of Lucifer Gremory the First has one queen, Akeno. The queen role acts like a deputy to the king piece. The king is the leader of said peerage. The queen in turn is the second most powerful member of the peerage under most conditions and is often the closest ally of the king. There can only be one queen and king per peerage. Despite the humans thoughts of kings and queens, the two members in said position are often not married. The Knight is a slot open for 2 peerage members at max. The knights as expected are devils trained in using swords and other melee weapons. Knights are expected to act similar to bodyguards to the king unless requested otherwise. The Rook position can be filled with a max of two people in a peerage. The Rook is the physical strength of a peerage, filled by members of a peerage who focus on enhancing their power by exercise and dedication. The Bishop spot in a peerage is unique to only one person in a peerage, this unique position is gifted to those who dedicate all their magic into healing and assisting others. The Bishop is often kept near the King but can be deployed to the battlefield. Pawn is a position in a peerage that can has a max of eight people at once in said positions. Pawns as expected are often the expendable positions in a peerage, the ones that are sent out first and are most likely to go down first. A full peerage is not needed to participate in a Mirage Battle however it will put the king at a disadvantage by having pieces missing. The purpose of a peerage is for peerages to participate in events called Mirage Battles. Battles hosted more often between two devil peerages but there have been records of angels, fallen races and even gods joining in playing by the Devils rules of assigning allies to chess piece positions. The battles are hosted in a unique dimension the devils control and manipulate in order to recreate or create any battlefield for peerages to battle on. The system of Mirage Battles was invented by Sirzechs Gremory the First, the second Satan and son of Lucifer Gremory the First who sadly died during the war shortly after his father who claimed the title of Satan after his father fell. Mirage Battles are kept as a devil tradition by the current Satan Rias Gremory to stop the more violent devils from attacking their enemy races after the war. Despite their violent nature and natural distrust of other races in modern years thanks to law changes by the current Satan, devils have started reviving people outside their race as devils in order to increase their numbers after the war. At that persons permission of course however the fallen races in particular are still out to crush the devils.